Slow Down Sugar
by TaylorJonas
Summary: Nick Jonas needs...something.He has no idea what...but...somethings defintly missing... Then he runs into her again...His old best friend...Kandy Knight...The girl...the girl that he'd left his heart with eight years ago...and didnt even know it. NickOC
1. Chapter 1

"On your mark" I tensed my muscles taking deep silent breaths as I prepared my self.

Forgetting any thing and everything around me. "Get set" I lowered into the position my body coiling up ready to spring in a moments notice. I looked at the track ahead of me. I was ready. "Go" I took off my muscles bursting with energy I ignored every one around me as I pushed my self as hard as I could go taking short yet deep breaths I keep my eyes glued to the track as I rounded it jumping as high and quick as I could as I went over the obstacles.

100% All the time. I reminded myself. Ignoring the dry feeling in my lungs and the all round burning sensation I just pushed myself as I closed in on the finish line.

I took in one last deep breath then I passed my line. I stopped. And turned to my coach.

Her short blonde hair tied in a small pony tail her light blue eyes glued to the stopwatch in her hand her mouth slightly agape. I frowned looking back on the track. The closet girl was just rounded the bend. I smiled. New Best. The coach finally caught my eye.

A big smile forming on her tanned face. "Great Job Knight! 26.3 Seconds! That's a New Jersey State Record! Danni crossed the finish line looking at the coach expectantly that large fake smile plastered across her face but the coaches eyes were still on me. The coach came over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. Danni scowled tossing her blonde ponytail over her shoulder. I mentally snorted. Then turned my eyes to the coach.

"Knight if you keep this up your in for a full scholarship!" All I could do was smile. That was what I had always wanted. "Kid do that in the game tomorrow night those scouts will eat you up." She smiled one more time before walking away and shouting"5 minute water break girls!" I smiled as I wiped the sweat off of my forehead heading for the bleachers.

I sat down on the first set the rest of the girls talking away or drinking there water just ignored me. I was used to that. I reached down to where my water bottle should have been only to find it wasn't there. Great just great. Take that fast girls water away really funny hilarious even. I looked up about to go and find my hidden water and almost jumped when I saw Danni and her Wannabes. But my eyes didn't stay on her sickly sweet smile or her plastic like features. No. I was more concerned with the water bottle in her perfect little manicured hand. Mine. "Give me my water Danni." I snapped giving her my best evil look. She ignored me. "So Kandy you like my new shirt?" OK why the hell would I…

I looked down at her shirt. It was dark black with one of those hello stickers monogrammed into it. It Read Mrs. Nick Jonas. I hated her. I clenched my fists at my sides keeping everything I had from knocking her out then and there. She Noticed and just laughed her wannabes echoing her. "So Kandy I guess you didn't see your buds the Jonas Brother's yesterday?" The fake Blonde asked in a mocking tone, while, disgustingly snapping on her pink gum. Her friends laughed annoyingly behind her. Danni just smiled evilly at me like she was waiting for me to cry. I wanted to kill her. Right then and there.

I was used to the teasing and crap when she lost to me sure. But to go THAT low.

I Really wanted her dead. Sure we've all killed people in our minds before right well I was one more joke away from putting my plan of throwing her into the Atlantic…No strike that dream of throwing her in the Atlantic a reality. I know what your thinking to. Well it think.. Its either A)This chick is nuts! Or B) What she said wasn't that bad

Well to make it simpler to all of you by starting from the beginning. Once upon a time that witch was one of my best friends. Then this witch ditched her supposed best friend for this really popular girl Ginny or something like that it doesn't matter what her name is anyway she moved away in 4th grade. But she left her mark on Danni. She dyed her curly brown hair Blonde and started hanging out with the wannabes and started picking on the kids she considered weird. Which included me and my other best friend who had never gotten along with Danni the guy who had always stuck with me through thick and thin,

my next door neighbor, the now world renowned , Nick Jonas.

Well he was until eighth grade anyway. That's when he and his brothers, Joe and Kevin my non blood brothers signed with Colombia records and the rest is history. He tried to keep in touch at first but then his calls and letters and texts just stared becoming les frequent until the just finally stopped. It broke my heart. And hearing this from Danni now I'm the farthest thing from sad I was outraged. But not so much at them. Ok well maybe it was a little hurtful they didn't even call to give a heads up but I wouldn't have expected it any way he hasn't contacted me since I was twelve. I was 16 now. I just glared at her. She did the same. Then that sickly sweet smile came on her face again. I could literally see the light bulb pop up over her head. She quickly pop the lid off my water bottle and before I had time to react she spilled its continents over my head. I jumped back surprised by the ice cold feeling of the water and slipped and fell on my butt. Danni was cackling with laughter and the other girls in the bleachers started to join her. But I didn't care. I was not going to blow up now. I could see the coach looking at me from the corner of my eye. Speechless. I looked back up to Danni my short wet light brown hair falling over one eye. Danni who was still howling with laughter smirked knowingly at me. That's when I did the un thinkable. I smiled. Man did that throw her off .She immediately stop laughing. I carefully got off the ground making sure I didn't slip. And She stared at me with wide eyes and her mouth agape as I took her hand and shook at. All the laughter stopped. "Thanks Danni I was meaning to take a shower today." Then I turned away grabbing my sports bag as I carefully descended the stairs. I meet the coach at the bottom. She just smiled. "Coach mind if I head home early today?" She nodded her head. "Wouldn't mind a bit." I smiled big at her and quietly walked off the felid. But my thoughts didn't dwell on the fake blonde as I walked back from track. No. My thoughts where only of a certain curly headed rock star.


	2. IMPORTANT!

**Sorry I haven't updated this story. I've quit using this account so now I'll be re-posting and editing this story in my new account RomulasLupin. :) Thanks for your patience and I hope you like the story. :)**

* * *

**I may also be reposting and rewriting (and God knows they need it) other stories on my account. Please send me a PM at RomulasLupin if you think one of my stories is worth reposting. Thanks bunches. :)**


End file.
